Until the stars run down
by Lady Oscar Ballet
Summary: Again Skyfire and Starscream need to hide your love. But Skyfire decides to take action by which Starscream did not expect.


Until the stars run down

The night progressed smoothly. In a field with few trees could be heard in the distance a melody of moans and groans that some time later ceased after an ecstatic scream. The lower figure glides smoothly hand over his chest and his companion lies languidly by his side holding him in a way that makes you understand that you want him to do the same.

_ It seems that the whole world is at peace when I'm here with you, Sky.

_ You know, for me, we might as well get every day, right?

_ I know, my love. One day we would like whenever we want, without fear.

Skyfire turned Starscream front, staring at him.

_ When is that day?

The Starscream's face turned serious then. He remembered all the impediments that went from Skyfire. He held the face of your loved one with both hands touching his forehead to his.

_ I know you're tired of this situation. I am too, believe me. I want that day comes just as much as you.

Skyfire said nothing. Only embraced the seeker and regretted again in your thoughts the fact of having to hide their love for each other. It was so frustrating!

Starscream let yourself in the tender gesture of his valkyrie. Erased their optical and laid her head on Skyfire's shoulder, feeling the softness of her affection and warmth of their spark. It was as if the universe summarize only the two of them. The feeling of being in the arms of Skyfire was wonderful. He felt supported, protected, loved. As he was affectionate! I had never met a mech so lovely.

However, the moment of separation was coming. And the seeker, knowing this, started to walk away.

_ I gotta go.

This phrase made Skyfire spark fail for a moment. He did not want to part with Starscream that time. For a long time not seen. He had not killed all nostalgia.

_ No! Not yet. We have reached such a short time.

_ Sky, please ...

_ Do not go yet, Star. Hardly ever see each other. And when we finally met we get so little time together. At least this time we will take a little longer.

_ Sky, no use! Do you know.

The Skyfire's face suddenly changed. The passion suddenly just turned into anger and frustration.

_ ENOUGH!

And grabbing Strascream left arm pulling him.

_ What is this, Skyfire? What are you doing?

_ I will end this now!

_ As? What do you want? Where are you taking me?

_To The Ark. And then to the Nemesis. I will tell everyone. This dammit has already lasted too long.

The Starscream's face got a panicked expression.

_ NO! NO! Have you gone mad. STOP NOW WITH THIS!

_ NO, STARSCREAM. I did not freak. INSTEAD! I've NEVER SO LUCID.

The seeker was desperate. He feared, and for the consequences that the gesture of her beloved could cause.

_ STOP Skyfire! FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, DO NOT DO IT!

_ WHY, STARSCREAM? Why not? Look at our situation! Fleeing and hiding as if we were two criminals. Do you think it right? Look at us! Do you think just to live like this?

Starscream fell into a sobbing. At heart he agreed with Skyfire, but he knew that acting like your life in danger.

_ You're a big jerk, Skyfire! Do you really think, counting, will solve everything? You think Megatron will simply accept a good that his second in command is dating an Autobot? Think Optimus is having a party when you arrive at the Ark in hand with the air commander of the Decepticons? You think it's all that simple?

This time it was Skyfire who began to cry. The words of Strascream played deep into their spark. He no longer bear the way they were living their relationship, but bear even less know what had caused their loved one cry.

_ Oh, my arm!

Only after this moan is that the Valkyrie realized that anger did abuse the power. And without wanting it ended up denting the bodywork of the seeker's arm. Skyfire stopped her crying and in a mixture of awe and guilt for what he did, he began to no avail massage your loved one's arm. He hated the situation in which their relationship was in, but he hated much know what he had done Starscream suffer. Even if unintentionally.

_ Forgive me! I do not want to do that. Excuse me! Excuse me!

_It's all right. It was nothing.

Starscream continued to cry uncontrollably. In part by the impulsive attitude of Skyfire, which scared him. And partly by knowing he was right. How I wanted this damn war was over at once so that they could finally live quiet beside him. It was hopeless to imagine that at any moment they could be discovered by either side and punished painfully, maybe even killed. Simply because they loved each other.

Skyfire did not intend to just give up. After all, I was doing it for Starscream, for them. The seeker held hands tightly and looked tenderly into their optical.

_ Starscream, I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I understand the risks we take, but still want to try. Let's put a stop to this situation. Let me tell everyone. No more pretending! No more hiding! No longer will we humble ourselves that way. Have courage, my love! We will face this problem head-on, together.

_ Belong to two factions that are at war for millions of years, Skyfire. It is not easy as you expect. It is not easy. It's no use!

Seeing that he could not convince his beloved, Skyfire decides to give up momentarily from his intention to reveal the secret of both. Upset, he remembered that courage was not one of the main virtues of his beloved Screamer. Although intelligent, Starscream was always fearful. The Valkyrie, seeing that the other was still crying, tried to calm him. She hugged him tightly, stroking his wings, making lay her head on his chest. Starscream was calming slowly and hugged Skyfire hard.

_ Megatron will kill you. It will hurt you just for the pleasure of reaching me. I'm terrified that something happens to you.

_ Forget about that, my love! It's like you said. Our time will come, but it will not be now. I'm sorry I scared and hurt you. It was not my intention. I just...

Skyfire hesitated. Starscream could not help but notice.

_ Only what, my Sky? Tell.

With a sigh, the valkyrie spoke again.

_ Excuse me! Because I'm afraid that at this time we stayed away from each other, you end up thinking it is not worth risking continue by an old robot and rough designer like me. I just ... I ... Oh, I'm afraid that in this period of time, you stop loving me. That's it!

The jet looked up in surprise at his companion. He did not expect to hear such words. Sky was afraid of losing it? Now! It is that he was afraid of losing his beloved Sky. So I avoided revealing the secret of both. I wanted to protect him from the evil Megatron. Held gently his beloved's face and kissed him with all the intensity that was permitted him. I wanted to pass safely through this his gesture. I wanted, through this kiss that Skyfire was sure of his feelings, and he realized he had nothing to fear.

Starscream broke the kiss and was a good time looking at the face of the flyer, smiling sweetly.

_ Never say that is old and rough. You're beautiful ! And my love for you will last until the stars run down.

_But...

_But nothing! If I'm telling you it's beautiful, it's because you are. Do not argue!

The seeker suddenly stop and think about what you said.

_ Until the stars run down? Argh, more tacky thing! Where was I took it?

_ Tacky nothing! I loved it.

_Hunf! Only yourself.

It was the turn of Skyfire kiss him. Gentle and loving way, as only he could do and that Starscream adored. But at a certain point, the jet had to stop kissing his beloved to be able to breathe.

_ Ah! Okay, Sky. You convinced me. I'll stay a little longer. You won! Are you satisfied?

_ Not yet. But I can stay. Just depends on you.

Said that smoothing seeker's legs, increasingly rising hands and kissing your neck. Skyfire made it clear that this night would not end anytime soon for both.

_ Sky, no! It will take too much. I can not take much.

_Oh, please...

The flyer pleaded touching a nerve of the seeker's body. I knew he thus could not resist.

_Ahhh! But ... how long will it take?

_Until the stars run down, my Screamer.

_Hum ... I'm already regretting having said it.

But it was no use repentance of Starscream now. Skyfire laid him on the floor, stroking and kissing each corner of your chassis, demonstrating that his return to Nemesis would still take a long time. The flyer was really determined to make up for lost time and to reward the time when, once again, would be removed.

The concern of Starscream did not last long. Even taking risks, he preferred to seize the moment next to your love than listening to the screams and insults of Megatron. When would this time again? Did not know. So that moment was special! This night was special! And the world then stop just for that moment when he and Skyfire was one. The next day, the war would continue, but at that moment his only concern was the stars. Not the sky, but that shone in his spark for Skyfire. Come what may, come what may ...

They will never be erased!


End file.
